Snow white
by christineripia2012
Summary: A different version of Snow white. A more in-depth look at the characters you discovered as a child.


**Chapter One**

**Once upon a time, a long time ago. There was born a girl with unmatched beauty. She had grey eyes and brown silky locks of hair. Her parents named her Izalie. As Izalie grew up, she was bought any thing and every thing she wanted. But what Izalie really craved was the time and attention of her parents. **

**Her father was a tax-collector. Her mother was a nurse and both seemed to never have enough time to give Izalie the acknowledgement she needed. Izalie was adored in the land she lived in and as Izalie grew, it became obvious that her beauty was definitely only on the surface.**

**Around other children Izalie found it easy to manipulate any of them to get her way. Izalie was ecspecially intelligent. Some would say she was a genius. It was when Izalie was Fifteen years old, when a teenage boy she was seeing on regular occassion showed her magic. Daniel led her into his father's potion room and taught Izalie how to mix potions. **

**It became an addiction for Izalie. She would mix potions and pack them for her parents to take to work and sell for her. Izalie fell in love with Daniel. He taught Izalie that her ways weren't right. Izalie owed him her first real happiness in life so she started to change. She sold all the things that she could do without and gave the money to people who needed it. Izalie also started to be polite and acknowledge that other people mattered as well. **

**Izalie's mother Eliza who had never been in love before noticed a change in Izalie and grew jealous of her.**

**Daniel knowing Izalie was the right one for him purposed. Although at a young age. Izalie accepted straight away. That night Izalie happily announced their engagement to her parents with Daniel by her side.**

**"Marriage, what would you know about it?!" yelled Eliza "You are too young! you are trying to take advantage of my daughter. How dare you, you scoundrel!".**

**"Mother!" said Izalie, taken back.**

**"Don't talk to him like that".**

**That was the first time Izalie ever saw Eliza use magic. The room filled with cold, rushing air.**

**Daniel fell to the ground and with Izalie watching over him. He died.**

**For many days and nights, Izalie lazed about the house in a depressed and empty state.**

**Until she noticed something in her open wardrobe at the bottom sitting on the timber floor of it was one small glass bottle of violet liquid.**

**"If I mix that with hay gathered from a field and a few locks of sheeps wool. Yes, I think I can recall that mixture" she whispered to herself, standing herself from her bed. She walked straight to it. She walked over to her clothes drawer. **

**She got the potion book that Daniel had gotten for her out of the top drawer.**

**She needed four more items.**

**She gathered these with ease. That night she insisted on making dinner and after infecting her Mother's meal with it. She laughed as she watched her mother fall down to the ground and choke. **

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?" asked her father Graham at Eliza's side.**

**"Hush!" said Izalie raising her hand.**

**Graham flew across the room and banged into the wall.**

**"You, You!" said Graham "You're a witch!".**

**"There are only eight of you in the entire world" he said quietly "Your mother is one of them".**

**"You wouldn't hurt your Father would you?" he asked.**

**"No!" she snapped "I must leave this house. Or I may end her".**

**That was the last time she ever saw her mother.**

**It turned out that Izalie was a witch and on that precise number of days old every witch would recieve their powers. Wether they could control them or evolve them was up the them.**

**Her mother was cursed with a very bad flu from the potion Izalie gave her. Izalie used her powers to steal money from places without the people even knowing. Izalie then bought for herself a small castle on a large set of empty land.**

**She wanted to be far away from people. She never wanted to see people smiling again.**

**The only thing that Izalie had passion for now was her magic or so she thought. One day Izalie decided she would visit the witch of the west and see who was more powerful. Upon visiting her she discovered in her sitting room above the large fire place a mirror. It had a very large silver border that was the same width of the glass on every side. The silver was in small weaving branches. The mirror and border were thick. The silver gleamed flawlessly as did the glass. **

**Izalie was drawn to it.**

**Her eyes met hers and that's when she heard a voice, the image of her beautiful, angelic-like face faded and she saw the head of a man inside the glass looking back at her. His face was calm, his eyes were dark. His skin light olive and his hair short, silky and thick. He looked of the age, thirty. But he had no flaws in his appearance. He stared directly at her and said.**

**"Of all the beauties in the land, you are the fairest of them all". He stood there staring at her calmly.**

**"I must have this mirror" said Izalie.**

**"I was wondering who the fairest in the land was" said Magnolia (The witch of the west).**

**"Many women have come to that mirror but it has never uttered those words to any" said Magnolia "I was starting to think it was broken. It is a family eirloom".**

**Izalie challenged Magnolia to a battle (The first witch to get the other flat on the ground was the winner), for the mirror. Izalie won and after dinner with Magnolia. She packed the mirror amongst some belongings in a trunk in her carriage and left for home.**


End file.
